


Clover Ebi, Living Legend

by AceofDreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, ep12 dni, fanboy marrow, this is real chaotic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Marrow insists on explaining who Clover Ebi is to the newest member of the Happy Huntresses, with help from Nora.
Relationships: Marrow Amin & Clover Ebi, Marrow Amin/May Marigold, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Clover Ebi, Living Legend

“You seriously haven’t heard of Clover Ebi?” Marrow threw his hands up, staring at Velvet in shock. “Clover Ebi? Leader of the Ace-Ops?”

She shook her head. “Um... no, but—“

“The Clover Ebi! And you’ve never heard of him! I can’t believe this!”

“You’ve got to hear about Clover!” Nora threw herself into a nearby chair. “Trust me, Velvet, if you’re going to be here in Atlas this is _essential_ knowledge!”

Velvet paused before nodding, a small smile on her face. “Okay, tell me about Clover Ebi.”

“Where does one even begin?” Marrow stood up, shoving his chair away to pace the room. “The beginning? We’ll start with the beginning. On a snowy March 17th, well, I don’t know if it was snowy, but this is Atlas, so it probably was, uh, anyway... On a snowy March 17th, Clover Ebi was born in Mantle. His father was a fisherman and he grew up learning the craft. When he was of age to start proper huntsman training, he enrolled in Atlas Academy to fulfill his dreams of helping others.”

“How noble!” Nora chimed in.

“Clover soon discovered he had an unusual semblance: good fortune. With his trusty fishing pole, Kingfisher, his semblance, and his team, he began to make a name for himself, taking second in the Vytal Festival. It became clear to many that Clover Ebi was to be a shining star in Atlas’ future.”

“A shining star?” May snorted from her spot on a nearby couch. “How poetic, babe.”

“Don’t interrupt if you’re going to be rude,” Marrow shot back, his tail betraying him as it wagged. “This relationship is built on respect.”

“Yeah, yeah,” May rolled her eyes, turning back to her scroll with a smile.

Velvet gestured for Marrow to continue.

“Right! So, Clover Ebi graduates Atlas Academy and becomes a huntsman. He spends his time protecting the kingdom from the forces of Grimm and rising in the ranks of the military. One fateful day, fourteen years ago, Clover was fighting off Grimm in Mantle when he noticed a young faunus boy about to he attacked. He selflessly threw himself in front of the boy, taking the hit for him.” Marrow moved about the room, acting out the story. “And afterwards, when the boy asked him why he did it, you know what he told him? ‘It’s up to huntsmen to protect the innocent.’ And when the boy asked if he too could be a huntsman, do you know what Clover said?!”

“‘Anyone can be a huntsman if their heart’s in the right place.’” May spoke the words at the same time as Marrow, her sarcastic tone overlapping with his enthusiastic yelling.

“May!” He whipped around, blushing furiously. “Didn’t we talk about this?”

His girlfriend replied with finger guns and he turned back with a groan.

“Anyway... You’ll never guess who that little boy was.”

“You?” Velvet asked.

Marrow paused. “Okay, you will guess who that little boy was.”

“Enough with the past, let’s talk about the Clover we know!” Nora yelled.

“Okay, okay!” Marrow threw up his hands in defense.

“I first met Clover when he arrested me and all of our friends, pretty cool, right?” Nora grinned at Velvet who gave a confused nod. “He’s a real tough guy, can handle taking a few hits, even if he does fight with a fishing pole.”

“Oh, I know what to talk about!” Marrow’s tail wagged wildly. “Clover Ebi is no normal soldier and no normal special operative. Clover found himself paired with a legendary huntsman, known for both his fighting ability and his insistence on working alone. It only took a single wink from Clover to convince this huntsman that he needed a partner in the field, and only two missions before the huntsman found himself falling head over heels for the Ace-Op. Clover had broken through his rough exterior effortlessly and the man found himself drawn to Clover in a way he had never felt before.”

“All of a sudden, this tough guy had a huuuuge crush on Clover,” Nora chimed in. “I’m talking super obvious. Blushing, avoiding eye contact, awkwardly flirting, you know the drill.”

“The huntsman was so enthralled with Clover that he begged the man to go on a date—“

“Excuse me?” Qrow shot up from where he had been napping on the other couch. “I by no means _begged_ him to go on a date, and I’m sure whatever you said before also wasn’t—“

“We’re telling a story!” Nora interrupted, grabbing a nearby book and chucking it at Qrow.

Qrow narrowly dodged before glaring at Nora. “What kind of story is this, anyway?”

“They’re teaching me about Clover Ebi,” Velvet volunteered.

“Teaching you?” Qrow tilted his head, thinking it over, but taking a seat again. “Listen, kid, I’ll teach you about Clover. He’s a good fisher, a strong fighter, a horrible cook, and a decent boyfriend.” Noticing the questioning stares, he amended, “Okay, he’s an amazing boyfriend.”

“Clover Ebi wrestled a Grimm, fought off Tyrian Callows, and personally harpooned Salem’s whale,” Marrow cheered, acting out each action. He sighed, placing a hand over his heart. “He’s the hero of Atlas, and we are so lucky to have him.”

“I see why he’s such a big deal,” Velvet said with a smile.

“Yes!” Marrow grinned. “So, did that answer your original question?”

“Um, no, actually...” Velvet paused. “My original question was why all of you are in the Happy Huntresses’ hideout. When Robyn invited me here, she said this was just for our group.”

Marrow, Nora, and Qrow all paused.

“My girlfriend’s here,” was Marrow’s response.

“I just really vibe with the atmosphere,” was Nora’s.

“Robyn gave us a spare key for emergencies, and I like to annoy her,” was Qrow’s.

May sighed. “This happens a lot,” she assured Velvet. “We’ve given up on trying to get them to leave. They just show up whenever they please now.”

“Hey Robyn, do you have any—oh hey, guys!”

Velvet turned to face the newcomer, clearly another military member judging by his uniform.

“Clover Ebi, in the flesh!” Nora cheered, jumping up to gesture to him. “Look upon him and weep of joy!”

“Thank you?” Clover blinked. “Not sure I need any fanfare though; I just wanted to know if Robyn’s got any ice cream here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Velvet only ended up here because I needed someone outside of Atlas to join the Happy Huntresses tbh


End file.
